jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
is a female Netherland Dwarf Rabbit Jewelpet who symbolizes Charm Improvement. Appearance Luna has pink fur, yellow ears and chest fluff, and blue Jewel Eyes. She wears a blue bow above her head and a pearl necklace with a blue crescent moon jewel attached to it. In [[Jewelpet Magical Change|''Jewelpet Magical Change]], she wears hot pink square-shaped glasses. Charm form Luna's Charm form is round shaped with a large blue bow as the centerpiece. The bow itself contains three moonstones; two small ones on each side of the bow and one large one in the middle. The vertical cross-section of the charm features a thin, white strip, accompanied by two blue gems on either side of the strip. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she has long pink hair with a blue bow and wears a pink and blue kilt skirt with a tie, also keeping her hot pink glasses. Personality She is usually kind and gentle in the former seasons until Jewelpet Magical Change; she is clever, wise and loves reading her encyclopedia. In most series, she often ends her phrases with "dana". Skills History She's the partner of Hanako Kabeno in the first series and a member of Peridot's team along with Milky. She made a drawing in order to make Hanako prettier for a day in order to impress someone that she had liked, but since her magic caused Hanako to change back in front of everyone later in the fashion show, she got embarrassed. Later on, Hanako is shown to be in a relationship with the one she had tried so hard to get. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle'', she's one of the two Jewelpet partners of Halite along with Milky. She's a student of the Rose class in Jewelpet Sunshine, ''who tags along with Diana & Milky. She was trapped in a mirror until Labra came and saved her. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she is the Princess of the Moon. She used to live with Rald, whom she called her "papa" for a short time, but finally, she returned to her home-world where she truly belonged. She is a post-girl of Jewel Land's post-office in Jewelpet Happiness. She formed a Magic Gem with Nobara Kitajima. In ''Jewelpet Magical Change, she is one of the four Jewelpet partners of Airi Kirara. She has a crush on Sakutarō, Airi's older brother. She is basically the Sapphie of the group, as she loves to read and study. She is the smartest one of the group of pets that are partnered up with Airi. Gallery Videos Trivia *Luna's jewel motif is the moonstone, a sodium potassium aluminum silicate well known for its visual effect, or sheen, caused by light reflecting internally in the mineral from layer inclusion of different feldspars. **Her secondary motif is a crescent moon. *Her birthday is in June, the month correspondent to her jewel. *Luna's name is a Latin word for moon. *She shared her voice actress with Diana until Magical Change. *Luna is most frequently seen with Milky. Much like with Alex and Brownie, Labra and Angela/Rosa, and Topaz and Flora. *After Magical Change, her glasses are proven to be a permanent part of her appearance. *Luna's one of the only characters to have two different voice actors and a huge personality change over different series. References Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Magical Blue Category:Minor Characters Category:Main characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change